


The Guest

by xenaamazon



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Meredith is visiting Asgard and gets more than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guest

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i wrote this ages ago, late at night and slightly drunk (okay, very drunk), so it's really not my best writing, especially when you consider the fact this is the first thing i had written in YEARS. take it for what it is, a drunkenly written smutty one shot. 
> 
> also, i don't own any of the characters, they simply came by to visit.

She was a long way from earth, but the chance to see Asgard was just too tempting. She had jumped at the invitation from Jane, though she really had no interest at all in Thor, whom Jane would not stop talking about. It was worth it though, she ignored the diatribe from Jane as they walked around, looking at all of the amazing buildings and people. Asgard was definitely the jewel of the nine realms.

They had just walked into what Meredith could only imagine was the most amazing library ever. It was six stories high, and appeared to have every book that had been written up to that point in time in all nine realms. Meredith couldn’t help but look up and down the rows, wondering where she would start if she was allowed to browse. This was how she saw him, a tall gorgeous man dressed in leather. He was standing facing the book shelf, with an open book in his left hand, his right was lightly tracing his lips. It was this perfect image that stopped Meredith in her tracks, Jane continuing on not noticing. Well that’s just not fair, Meredith thought, a beautiful man reading a book and tracing his lips like that should not be allowed. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Meredith had seen so far in Asgard, and she wanted to remember the image for as long as she lived. It happened before she even had time to fully realize that Jane had not stopped, the man looked up at her, and his eyes were the most shocking shade of green she had ever seen. Her breath hitched, and she felt herself grow warm with flush. She gave a little giggle and hurried off after Jane, who was just now turning around to see what had happened to her.

“What happened?” Jane asked when Meredith had caught up.

“Sorry, there’s just so many books, I got distracted.” Meredith replied, grateful that they were in a library because it was such a perfect lie.

“I knew you’d like it, it’s like finding out they moved the library of Alexandria and added a few more wings to it, isn’t it?” Jane was smiling at this wonderful explanation for the building, not noticing that Meredith was now looking behind her, wondering who that man was.

 

***

 

The feast had been amazing, but despite the delicious food and the entertainment of all of the warriors retelling tales that had obviously been told many times, Meredith found herself quite distracted. The image of that man in the library kept popping in her head at odd times. It had become so distracting that Meredith decided that she it was high time she made her way to bed, perhaps some sleep was all she truly needed. She signaled Jane that she was going to bed, and then quietly made her way out of the hall, grateful that no one seemed bothered by her exit.

The hall ways where quite empty, much to her relief, as she made her way towards the chambers that had been set aside for her. She gave her door a heavy push to open it, and closed her eyes as she pushed up against it with her back to close it. Meredith was shocked when she opened her eyes, she was not in her room, she had accidentally gone into someone else’s room. Though her first thought to quickly leave before her mistake was discovered was halted by what she saw in the room. The bed (which like hers was placed in exactly center of the room) was covered in black bedding, with black and gold bed curtains framing it. The fire was lit, and beside it was a single wing back chair and side table which was surrounded and covered in books, a few of which were resting open in various states of being read. The tapestries on the walls where covered in hues of green and gold, and the whole of the room gave her the feeling that she had wandered into the room of someone important. As this thought came to her she realized that she most likely shouldn’t be there, for more than one reason, and turned quickly (for she had taken several steps into the room in her admiration of the state of it).

She was startled to see that she was not alone, there was a man leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest, his left foot propped up against the door. What wasmore, it was the man from the library, and now she could seen him clearly. He was tall and lean, still dressed in his black leather, which she now saw had hints of green and gold in it. His long black hair and pale complexion made him look slightly dangerous, and made his green eyes shine even more than she remembered. He smiled slightly, which disarmed her even more as she was expecting to be told off for being somewhere she shouldn’t have been. He didn’t say anything, simply watched her as the color filled her cheeks.  
Finally she couldn’t take it any more, and broke the silence herself. “Sorry, I was looking for my room, I must have gotten lost. I’ll just be on my way.” she took a small step forward to show her intent, but the man did not move.

“You’re the girl from the library, aren’t you?” he asked in a shockingly deep and smooth voice that made her insides quiver.

“Yes, Jane was giving me a tour of Asgard. I’m from Midgard.” she added hastily, feeling the need to explain why Jane was giving her a tour.

“If I had known that Jane had such a gorgeous creature for a friend I would have paid more attention to her.” Meredith didn’t know what to think, she was growing warmer as the seconds passed, and she was sure it wasn’t because of the fire. She was torn between trying to make an exit and throwing herself on him.

“Thank you,” she replied rather weakly, unsure of what else to say. The man suddenly pushed himself off the door and made his way towards her, her heart racing even more with every step he took.

“Are you warm? You look quite flush.” he had stopped just in front of her, close enough that she could wrap her arms around him without much effort. He had not taken his eyes off her, and she now found herself swimming in them. It took her a moment to respond to his question, as she was only somewhat aware of the fact that she had in fact been asked a question. She nodded her head as words suddenly seemed too heavy and cumbersome for her mouth.

“Here,” he whispered, and waved a hand toward the fire, which immediately vanished from the grate. He looked at her and smiled again, “I think you need to cool down a little more.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, and slowly moved them down her arms till he was holding her wrists. The affect was amazing, and just a little shocking, has she felt the whole of her body cool down several degrees. It was at this moment that she realized that she couldn’t hold back anymore, and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him as hard as she dared. She was rewarded by him wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, returning her kiss just as passionately.

When he pulled away it was all Meredith could do to not complain, though a small noise of displeasure did escape her lips. “What’s your name darling?” he asked as he brushed her hair back.

“Meredith,” she answered in barely a whisper. It was rather difficult to speak as her mouth was currently missing his.

“Well, Meredith, my name is Loki,” he leaned in and placed his lips against her ear and whispered in his delicious liquid voice, “I’m telling you because I want to hear you scream my name by the time I’m done with you.” he returned his lips to hers, filling her mouth with his tongue. She could feel herself growing even wetter than she was before, knowing that he wanted her and planned on taking her was fueling the fire.

Loki picked her up and carried her over to the bed without breaking their kiss. In fact it wasn’t until she was on the bed did he pull away again, this time releasing her completely and standing back up so as to look at her properly. “I think I know just where to start,” he said with another smirk, and placed his hands on her ankles. He slowly (almost painfully slow) moved his hands up her legs under her dress, gently moving her legs apart as he did so. He didn’t break eye contact has he reached up and removed her panties, tossing them on the floor behind him. He moved his hand so it was just over her wet quim, and gave it a gentle pat, which earned him a small moan. He slipped a finger into her slit, and upon finding how very wet she was gave a little laugh. “My, you are wanting aren’t you?” he slipped two fingers into her before she could reply and began to finger her while moving his thumb around her clit, giving it just enough pressure to make her close her eyes.

Before she had a chance to really start enjoying what he was doing, he pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with his tongue before licking her up her slit and teasing her clit with his tongue. The shock was almost too much, and she bucked before looking down at him again. His eyes were still on her, clearly enjoying the affect he was having on her. But it wasn’t enough for her, she wanted all of him, “Please,” she begged, “Please, Loki, let me have you.” His response was to return to finger fucking her while he teased her clit with his mouth, licking and sucking until she could take it no longer and came in waves.

She lay back on the bed, breathing heavy with her eyes closed, trying to remember where exactly she was. “Meredith,” said the silky smooth voice of Loki. She opened her eyes to see that she had somehow been stripped naked, as was Loki, who knelt between her legs, his member fully erect. It was almost more than she could take, seeing him like that, she was instantly wet again, and ready for more. She pushed herself up and he leaned down to meet her mouth with his. She reached down to feel the length of him, and began to stroke him. She was rewarded with a gentle moan from Loki, who pushed her fully back on the bed. He pulled her hand away and pinned it by her head, before lowering his head to her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth. He moved a hand to her other breast, and began to roll and pinch her nipple. Her back arched at the sensation and she couldn’t help but let out a moan. Loki smiled and raised off her breast with a small pop, he licked her neck up to her earlobe. “What do you want?” Loki asked as he ground his hips against her so that his erection rubbed against her belly.

“Please,” she begged as she hooked her leg around his hips.

“Please what my darling?” Loki asked as he looked into her eyes. She moved her hips against him, and clung to him. Unable to voice her need, she leaned up and kissed him hard, running her tongue along his bottom lip until he opened his mouth. She massaged her tongue against his as she moved her hands down his back to squeeze his ass. He broke the kiss and smiled at her before he reached down to grab his cock and slide it up and down her slit, pressing the tip against her clit before dipping it down to her entrance. “You are quite insistent, but I need to hear you say it.”

“Please, Loki, fuck me.” she finally uttered. Loki gave her a wicked grin, and plunged into her to the hilt, filling her completely. Meredith arched her back and closed her eyes, clutching Loki even tighter, her nails digging into him. He didn’t move, though he was desperate to, he waited for her to adjust to the feel of him.

When she lowered her back and began taking deep breaths again he rolled his hips ever so slightly. Her breath caught again and she squeezed her eyes shut. “Look at me, I want you to look into my eyes.” Her eyes flew open and he started to thrust, nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back into her. It was all she could do to keep her eyes locked on his. She moved her legs to wrap around his hips, trying to take him deeper. Her nails scratched down his back, and the sudden pain nearly drove him over the edge.

He reached down and started to rub her clit in a frantic pace as his thrust became more and more desperate. She felt the spasms start in her thighs working up to her core. Her breath started to hitch as her orgasm hit her, her walls closing in on Loki. “Say my name.” he whispered as he slammed into her once more, his own climax nearing as her walls began to milk him.

“L-Loki, my god, LOKI!!” she screamed, her voice filling the bedchamber. Loki crushed his lips against hers as he felt himself spill into her. He pumped into her, until he was spent, then lay down on top of her. She could still feel every part of her body vibrating, and wrapped her arms around Loki as he lay against her chest.  
“Meredith,” he said quietly after a couple of minutes, “stay with me.” He looked up at her then, and she saw something she hadn’t before, a pleading longing look. She ran her thumb over his lips and smiled before answering.

“I couldn’t ever dream of leaving this bed.”

Loki smiled and kissed her before resting his head against her breast once more.


End file.
